Reuntied
by kiwado-Chishio
Summary: Amaya is Neji’s younger sister. She ran away at age 7. Now, she’s come back for the chunin exams but in disguise. She changed her name to May and no one recognizes her. Amaya plans to reveal her identity at the perfect moment.
1. summary, Chapter 1

REUNITED

REUNITED summary

Amaya is Neji's younger sister. She ran away at age 7.

Now, she's come back for the chunin exams but in disguise. She changed her name to May and no one recognizes her. Amaya plans to reveal her identity at the perfect moment.

What'll Neji say when he finds out? Will she be allowed to rejoin the Hyuuga clan? What will happen when an 'old friend' discovers Amaya is back?

Chapter 1 I'm back

"May, what are thinking about? You haven't said a word since we've left Suna." Temari asked me in faint voice. I couldn't ear very much. I was thinking to hard. _'So, many people are going mad if they remember me! Oh man, I'm so screwed if my brother finds out I'm there!' _

"May!" Kankuro yelled in my ear.

I was snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

Kankuro smacked me upside the head. "What is wrong with you?! We have been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes!"

I shook my head, my short dark brown hair flying. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to 'no thinking, just do it' policy of yours?! I thought you lived by that policy!?" Temari asked.

I remained silent. For me, I fought without thinking and carry my on that way. I've been that way since I was 7, when I arrived in Suna. You see, I'm apart of Konoha's Hyuuga clan but I ran away after my father was killed for the main house. I was 5 when he was killed but I couldn't handle it like my older brother could. I felt hopeless so I left.

I looked to the always silent Gaara. He was staring at me, like he was reading my panicky thoughts. Or like he was reading my past, of why I left the clan. I quickly twisted my eyes away so Gaara couldn't read me anymore.

"How much longer?" Kankuro asked Baki.

"About an hour till we hit Konoha. Then, we make a plan." Baki said.

Temari, Kankuro, and Sensei-Baki don't know I'm from Konoha. I'm not sure about Gaara just yet. I think he knows everything about me.

'_I'll play along with them for awhile. Sooner or later they'll find out about me but when they do, I'll tell the Hokage or someone!' _I thought.

"WE'RE HERE!" Temari screamed as she and Kankuro raced to Konoha's gates.

I shook my away my thoughts and followed them. My blue contacts (It was the only way to not expose my identity to all who know of the Hyuugas') were beginning to make my eyes water from dryness. "Chunin exams here I come!" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 running into an old friend and old memories

After Baki-sensei registered all 4 of us in, we decided to wander around town. I, of coarse, went alone to see what has change and what hasn't.

I soon came a cross to the Inuzuka estate. I gazed a little, then gave a small laugh and strolled away. Seeing my old friend's house brought back memories.

_**FLASHBACK a month before running away**_

"_Kiba-san! Kiba-san, wait for me! I'm not as fast as you!" A 7-year-old, long- dark- brown- haired Amaya yelled._

"_Amaya-chan, you gotta be faster to catch-up with me, the great Kiba!" 7-year-old Kiba Inuzuka hollered back._

_Amaya jumped to her feet and raced to her friend, dark hair glowing in the sunset light. "Kiba-san, no one will ever catch-up to you! You're the fastest person in Konoha!" _

"_Amaya-chan, you'll catch-up one day. I'm sure of it!" Kiba told Amaya._

_Amaya smiled a real smile for the 1__st__ time since her father's death. "You always know keep me smiling, don't you, Kiba-san?"_

"_Yes, I do because you're my best friend! It's my job, as your best friend, to keep you smiling! Am I right or am I right!?" Kiba yelled._

"_Of course! And best friends stick together! Always!" Amaya yelled out._

_Kiba and Amaya started to crack-up after that. They laughed all the way home. _

_**End of flashback.**_

'That was a great day.' I smiled as walked around. I continued to wander 'til I ran into someone.

"Oi, watch it!" a familiar voice rang.

I hoped to my feet (I fell over when I rammed into the person). 'That's…..Kiba!' "Why don't you not stand there, Kiba of the Inuzuka clan?" I stated. I brushed past them.

"How do you know my name!?" Kiba shouted.

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't dare to turn around to face my old friend. "Let's just say, I've known you." I said. Then, I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The beginning of the exams and old friend finds out

Chapter 3 The beginning of the exams and old friend finds out

"Alright, are all of you ready this exam?!" Abeki asked.

I growled as he asked that. I sat down in the way, Way, Way, WAY back of the room. Kiba sat down next to me. '_TERRIFIC!!' _I yelled in my head.

"How do you know me?" He asked, finally. He didn't even look at me when he asked.

I scanned the room. Abeki was passing out the tests, Kankuro was missing, Temari was staring at the roof for some reason, and Gaara was glaring at me like always. As soon as Gaara was looking away, I finally replied.

"Kiba-san, it's me, Amaya." I whispered.

"You are not!" Kiba snapped. "Amaya Hyuuga is dead! She killed herself when she was 7!" He snarled. By now, he was staring.

I scanned the room again. The coast was clear. I took out my contacts and looked right back into Kiba's eyes, with my true lavender eyes. "You can't tell anyone about me, Kiba." I whispered.

"Oh……My……GOD!!" He said, in disbelief. "You're…… I thought…… You can't be……….You're alive?"

I slipped my blue contacts back in and only whispered "yes."

"Where have you been, Amaya!? I actually thought you were dead!" He whispered, yell-like though.

Abeki was at the end of our row. "I'll tell you later. When there are not as many ears around." I quickly said.

The first exam went by quickly. About 15 teams quit. The ones that were left passed. Temari asked a million questions. Kankuro came in late. Naruto being……well, a dork.

Finally, Anko came crashing through the window and lead us to the forest of death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a quick finish

Anko sent the 4 of is in. We made it in and out quick in half an hour.

Let's go back a few minutes, shall we? Back to when Gaara kills those Rain-Ninja.

"Gaara, they have the same scroll as us!" Kankuro yelled.

"Don't do it, Gaara!" Temari yelled as Gaara was lifting the ninja into the air, already on the coffin-like sand. "May, tell him it's not necessary! He listens to you!"

I was leaning against the tree, staying out the commotion. "Go ahead. I could almost care less! And since when has he ever listened to me?"

"Sand Burial!" Gaara yelled, ignoring his siblings.

I looked over my shoulder, looking away from the blood. For some reason blood makes me go a little crazy. I heard 3 voices, which I recognized: Aburame, Shino, my cousin, Hinata and Kiba. _'GREAT, Kiba! Why are you here!?' _

"It's still not enough for me!" Gaara snarled.

I looked back to the scene. Kankuro was holding Gaara up by the shirt now. _'I guess I should get involved.'_

"Sometimes you have to listen to your older brother!" Kankuro yelled.

"It's a shame that I don't consider you as my older brother." Gaara said.

As I was pushing myself off the tree, Kiba and the others were running.

Kankuro released Gaara but was still glaring at him with disgust. I stepped in between the 2 of them and pushed them apart. "Okay, I think you 2 have gone at it for enough. Let's get to the tower before you kill another person, Gaara! And Kankuro, why don't you stop jumping down his throat! If you stop, he'll leave you alone!" I snarled at the 2 of them.

Kankuro backed away, Temari was staring at me, and, once again, Gaara was glaring at me. Gaara slipped the cork back into the gored and said "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

I'm going to screw up the pilimenary fights! Sorry! I want to face Neji! Again, SSSOOORRRYYY!!

BY THE WAY, THIS IS CHAPTER 5! And sorry if you want to read about all the other fights but I want to skip to mine and Neji's fight!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Facing Nii-san!

"Hyuuga Neji verse May!" Hayette yelled.

I freaked when I heard my alias name called out. 'I have to face….Neji! I can face anyone (except Gaara) in the room but Neji! Why now!? My plan is ruined!!'

"Are scared up there, girly?!" Neji sneered.

My panicky expression turned into rage. "Nobody calls me '_GIRLY_'!"

"Uh oh! That Hyuuga kid is gonna get killed!" I heard Kankuro say.

I jumped over the railing into the combat zone. I was so pissed off at him that I didn't care if he was my brother or not. I was going to kill him.

"Begin when you're ready." Hayette said.

We stood there, glaring at each other. He and I were so much alike. Neither one of us made the first _physical_ move. We make the first bad-mouth at our opponent.

"Why don't you make first move, ladies first after all?" He said.

"Go right on ahead, long hair." I snapped.

That was when I pissed him off. Neji came charging at me. "You'll pay for that remark!" He yelled as he came towards me, the Byakugan flaring.

I dodged every, single, move of his.

"Why won't you hold still!?" He yelled as he charged at me once again.

This time, I took an effort to attack him. I took out a jagged kunai and cut across stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Okay, enough games! How are you able to counter all of my movements and attacks!? Who Are You!?" Neji yelled as he tried to stand.

I bowed my head and began to laugh. "Don't you recognize me, Neji?" I said. I took out my contacts but didn't lift my head.

"How can I recognize some one I don't know!?" He screamed at me as he was trying to stand.

As soon as he was standing, I lifted my head but my eyes were closed. "It's a shame you don't even recognize……" I started. My eyes shot open. ", your own SISTER!"

"What!?" He screamed. "Amaya killed herself when she was 7. You are an imposter!"

"No. I was an imposter when I was 'May'. I've been in Suna all this time. I couldn't stand mother's crying and/or your little fits!" I screamed. "If you still don't believe me then face my Byakugan!" My Byakugan was flaring now. I raced towards him and hit him.

When he recovered, Neji said. "I will not fight my own sister! It isn't right!"

I charged at Neji again. "Then just stand there and I'll beat you to bloody pulp!"

I plunged and attacked Neji. I continued to attack him 'til he was out cold.

"May is the winner!" Hayette yelled.

When the paramedics came to pick up Neji, I was staring up at Temari, Kankuro, Baki and Gaara. As the medics carried Neji away, I followed them to make sure he was okay. _'I know they will no longer trust me and won't be apart of the attack against Konoha but I at least have returned to Konoha and to my brother.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 betrayal & explanation

Chapter 7 betrayal & explanation

Neji finally woke up.

"Hey, sleeping-beauty, good morning." I said.

"Is that really you, Amaya? We sent out word that you were dead because you weren't in your room that morning." Neji asked, still in denial.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess you want a _full_ explanation, don't you?" I smiled my cocky smile that basically wants you to kill me or hug me.

"Uh, _**HELL YEAH! **_Why did you run out on us? Why did you run to Suna? Are with them?" Neji had so many questions. I didn't blame him. I wondered if Hinata had the same questions too.

"Like I said back in the arena, I couldn't stand father being gone, Mother's crying and your fits nor could I handle it. It was driving me mad! I felt so helpless that I ran." I explained. I took another 10 minutes before adding more. "Kiba was just shocked when I told him."

"You told Kiba already? When?" Neji asked.

I didn't get to answer because Kiba came in and answered for me.

"Just before the first exam. I sat next to her and asked a few questions. Hey, Amaya, you should get back out there. For one, the fights are almost over. Two Gaara's fighting and three, that Kankuro guy, Temari girl, and that Baki guy is ranting and raving about you." Kiba said.

I nodded to Kiba and Neji and left the room. _ 'Explanation is over; now for betrayal part of my plan.' _I thought.

I got up to the stairs only to meet a very, very, very, very, VERY pissed Baki, a freaked Temari, and rage-filled Kankuro. I walked a little closer but didn't talk to them. I figured I'd wait 'til Gaara was finished, that way _all 4_ could chew me out.

Gaara's match was _LONG_! I mean it took like 20 or so minutes. When he was finally done he came up to the platform where we were.

"Now that Gaara's here, you can scream and yell at me now." I said. I glanced over to them. Kankuro was about to jump down my throat, Temari was looking at me in disbelief, Baki looked as through I took away his chakra, and, of coarse, Gaara looked as though he was going to kill me.

"I'm waiting to get killed. I don't care if you won't let me in anymore. Even if you did let me in, I would protect Konoha anyway." I said as I turned around. I looked over shoulder and added. "I, personally, think you 4 and this plan is pathetic! That includes Oro…." I was cut off by sand swarming around me. I twisted out of the sand's hold. You wouldn't believe all the times Gaara's done this to me!

"Like, I said," I stated as soon as I was out their reach. "That's my personal opinion!" I jumped onto the field. Dosu and Choji's match had ended. Choji had lost. 9 people reentered the field: Dosu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and I.

"Each of you will pick a number." Abeki stated.

We all did. I got stuck number 4.

"Now, one at a time, call out your number."

"I've got 9" Dosu stated.

"Number 1, of course." Naruto said.

"7" Temari.

"6" Kankuro.

"3" Gaara.

"8" Shikamaru.

"5" Shino.

"4" I said.

"Then that leaves Sasuke with 2" Hokage said. And you know what happens next. Abeki shows us who we are to face. I, of course, had to face the murderous Gaara. Shikamaru asked a million questions. Then the Hokage dismissed us. As soon as he did, I went to see if Neji was doing better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Will I be able to rejoin my clan

Chapter 8 Will I be able to rejoin my clan?

When I entered the room, Neji was sitting up and Kiba was leaning against the far wall.

"Neji, you shouldn't sitting up! I hurt you pretty bad." I said.

"Never mind my health, Amaya. What happened between you and 'your team'?" Neji asked.

I gave a cocky smile. "They absolutely hate me now!" I claimed, smiling.

"That Gaara kid must really hate you because I saw him trying to kill you. You twisted out of his hold fast. Amaya, are you that use to his attacks?" Kiba questioned.

"You wouldn't believe I've almost gotten killed by Gaara! By sides, I have bigger matters to attend to, like training for my match and…." I stopped talking and lowered my head. I had to find a way to warn Hokage-sama, help protect Konoha and regain a spot with my clan. None of these tasks will be easy.

Tears fell from my lavender eyes. I didn't realize it until I was breathing in his scent, Neji embraced me his arms. I continued to cry in his chest.

"Its okay, Amaya. I'll help you with anything you need. Trust me." He whispered while stroking my short dark brown hair.

Kiba sauntered over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "_We _will help you."

At that moment, the tears stopped and I looked up at my brother and my old friend. I whipped the tears away. "Thank you."

At that moment, I heard door at the end of the hallway burst open.

"That can't be good!" Kiba yelled.

"Knowing them, it can't be!" I screamed.

Neji let me go. I stood a full height which was 5 foot 5inches, just tall as my brother.

The stomping continued our way. '_Okay? Gaara's to light to make that much sound, Temari doesn't stomp, Kankuro wouldn't make sound, not his style, same with Baki. Then that narrows it down to 2.'_ I thought. I looked at Neji. He had the same expression I had: Shock.

"Where is she!!" The stomping came to the door. Then, the door flew open. "Where is Amaya!!"

There, in the doorway, was Hiashi Hyuuga-sama, the head of the Hyuuga clan and my uncle. "There you are Amaya Hyuuga!!" He yelled.

And one thing was for sure, he was super, and I mean it, super pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 KICKING & SCREAMING

Chapter 9 KICKING & SCREAMING

"There you are Amaya Hyuuga!!" He yelled.

I let out a breath. "Here I am! Do your worst!" I said, casually.

I felt Neji place his hands on my shoulders which were shaking like crazy. "You are going to get killed." Neji whispered.

"Well, I deserve to be in a grave for betraying the Hyuuga clan! And let me tell you something, there is a ton of ninja's who want me in a grave!" I gave him my cocky smile.

"Why did you run, Amaya?" Hiashi finally managed to say.

"It should've been you who needed to die!! If it was you who is my fathers place, I wouldn't have run away! If Father was alive, I would have never would have dealt with Mother's crying or Nii-sans fits of 'why did he to die!?'" I shouted. "I'm not blaming you, but if father had never died, you and I wouldn't be here."

"Amaya, that's why you left us?" A shy voice came into my ears. The next second, Hinata came into the room.

"Hinata! Yes, that is why. But, I do not blame your father." I told her.

"Hinata, this doesn't concern you!" Hiashi yelled at her, heading towards Hinata to hit her. I rushed over there and embraced Hinata while kicking my foot to prevent Hiashi from getting an inch closer. Even though she was older, I felt the need to protect her.

"Amaya!" Neji breathed out.

"She's gotten faster? There's the Amaya I know!" Kiba yelled.

"Amaya," Hiashi and Hinata said at once.

I stared right into Lord Hiashi's face. "You may be her father but have no right to hit her because she's curious about me!" I yelled.

"Arigatou, Amaya." Hinata said.

"Your welcome, Hinata" I said and released her.

"Amaya, I have one thing to say to you!" Hiashi yelled.

"I'm ready"

The expression of shock remained on his face. Then, he smiled at me. "Welcome back into the clan. By protecting Hinata, you have proven to be a fearless, strong ninja who isn't afraid to stand up for yourself and for others." He said to me.

I bowed my head. "Good to be back!"

At that second, Hinata, Kiba, and Neji were embracing me in a huge bear hug. Then, Hiashi left.

"Guys, I like air!!" I said gasping for air.

They let me go and Kiba helped me get to my feet. "So you're staying?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Before we celebrate, I have to settle a score with a 'few good friends'."

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere!" Neji yelled. "Not with out me"

"Neji, these guys aren't normal. Gaara could kill even Hiashi in a second. Temari may seem harmless but she can give you pain in a blink of an eye. Kankuro. He and Crow will devour you in minutes! They. Are. Dangerous!" I shouted.

"I'm your older brother. I think I can manage them." Neji claimed.

I wanted to say _'yeah but you're not the one who has seen them actually trying to fight!' _but I didn't. "Let's go then."

"What about us!?" Hinata and Kiba yelled at once.

"Go warn the Hokage about an attack!" I yelled. "Tell him it's about Oto and Suna."

"Right!" Kiba said and he and Hinata teleported.

I looked to Neji who nodded back me. Then, we teleported to an abandoned meeting area. _'Gaara and his siblings are already here and it seems that they are finding out the plan now! Perfect timing!' _I thought as pressed my ear to the wooden door.

Baki was explaining what to Temari, Gaara & Kankuro what they were to do when the signal was given.

"Temari, you and Kankuro be ready to attack when Gaara transforms." Baki told them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 planning

"Temari, you and Kankuro be ready to attack when Gaara transforms." Baki told them. When I heard that, I gasped. '_Gaara's true form? No! That can't be! If they mean it, Konoha is, for sure, DOOMED!!' _I thought, panicky. This wasn't good.

"Amaya?" I heard a raspy voice ask. Gaara's voice. "What do we do with the imposter?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. She may tell someone and then that blows the whole operation!" Kankuro snapped.

I was glad that Temari kept her mouth shut at that point.

"We'll kill her." Baki said.

"Like he's the first person to say that." I whispered to Neji who gave me a weird look.

"I'll leave May/ Amaya to you, Gaara." Baki said.

"Right." He said.

My eyes got even wider and looked up at Neji. He looked confused at my shocked expression. "If he's told to kill someone, you don't live to see your next opponent!" I whispered.

Now his eyes were wide.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Baki asked.

"Yes" All 3 said.

"Let's go." I whispered to Neji. He nodded and the both of us got out of their quick. We ran and told the Hokage the plan. We left out the part of Gaara going to slaughter me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 facing a friend

Chapter 11 facing a friend

It was around midnight when I was climbing out my bedroom window.

After Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and I finished explaining to the Hokage about the plan. He didn't believe us, but at least he knows; we came back to the Hyuuga compound and had dinner. After that, I was showed to my old room and went to bed. But, I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Gaara were racing around my mind, like a horse race that continued to go round and round.

So, rushed out my bed, in my regular clothes, and leaped out my window. I had to find Gaara.

'_I know where the apartment is so Gaara must be around there.' _ I thought as I was running. I kept running till it was time to go roof hopping.

After about 10 minutes, I made it to the roof of the apartments. I went into hiding when I saw Dosu picking a fight with Gaara.

"When moon is full, blood sheds." Gaara whispered to himself but it was loud enough for both Dosu and I to hear. The, next second I heard Dosu yelling and screaming and then the _crunch_ of bones and sand and the _splatter_ of blood on the roof top.

A few seconds later, when Kabuto and Baki were finished talking back on the ground, Gaara spoke.

"Alright, come on out, Amaya Hyuuga." He told me.

'_SHIT!!' _I thought as I got to my feet and faced him. "Gaara, listen …." I started but was cut off.

"Shut up. I have to ask a few questions to you." He said.

"Okay?" I said, confused, as I took 4 steps forward.

"When were going to tell us you were a Konohan?" He asked.

"A little earlier then I did today. I was going to tell you when Baki told us about the plans to take Konoha during the Chunin exams."

"Then why didn't you!?" He yelled holding up his hand, ready to attack me with the sand if I didn't give a correct answer.

"Cause then I thought 'Gee, maybe they won't trust me!'!" I snapped.

"Okay. Earlier, when Baki was telling us our stations, you and your brother heard us, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I said, not wanting to say a word but if I didn't I'd get my head on a platter!

"Then, you heard Baki's order for your death?" He asked. This time when he talked, Gaara sounded worried and concerned. Totally not sounding like himself.

"Yeah. That caught me a little off guard." I admitted.

"Then, run!" He screamed.

"Huh?" I asked. Now, I'm confused more then worried.

"If i don't kill you, Baki will!"

"Okay? Why do you care if I live or die? I thought you hate me. You were always glaring at me." I was so confused.

"I was staring at you, not glaring. I do care because you when you came everything sort of lightened up. You see, I knew you were a Hyuuga from the beginning because I could see through your cheap contacts." Gaara admitted, making his way to me. "I knew both of us had a lot on our shoulders."

"Gaara?" I started.

"I sort of counted you as friend after a while." He said.

"So, that's why you tried to kill me on several accounts?!" I screamed.

By now we were only a foot apart. "I was testing you. And after the preliminary rounds, when you asked us to kill you, I was showing Baki that I was not going to kill you at any cost."

"That makes sense." I said. "You and I have to face each other for the final rounds. What are we going to do?"

"You are going to stay out sight till the final round. I'll tell them that you were killed. I'll need evidence though."

"That I can do." I told him as I took out a kunai. I pressed it to shoulder and sliced a small chunk of flesh out my forearm. Them I threw it to him. "There you go."

"That had to hurt." He said with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Not really." I said. "I gotta head back before they really freak out again."

I turned to leave.

"Amaya," Gaara said. I turned back around. "Good luck in final rounds 'cause I'm not going easy on you."

"Same to you! Just don't kill me in the fight. Just give a good fight." I said.

"I will."

I turned back around and went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 It's time

Chapter 12 It's time

Now it is time to for the finals.

I entered the arena with full confidence. I learned a lot from Neji and Kiba during the last month. I knew they were going to postpone Sasuke's match and go straight to mine and Gaara's.

Gaara and I had a plan. We were going to hold each other off 'til the signal was given. Then Gaara and the other 2 were carried off. I'll follow them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A messed up plan

Chapter 13 A messed up plan

"The first match between Naruto and Sasuke is postponed. Will Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Amaya enter the combat zone?" the instructor announced.

I glanced over to Gaara who was already looking towards me. We nodded at each other. I hopped over the railing into the combat zone. He teleported.

"Begin!"

Gaara and I stared at each other. Then I bit my thumb, jumped up, and threw a smoke boom.

"Summoning jutsu! The Coyote Lord, Con-soul!" I shouted. There was large amount of smoke from the boom and from the summoning. I landed on the largest coyote on earth.

"Bring it, Gaara!" I shouted.

He glared at me. Gaara looked in my direction and sand swarmed around my ankles.

'_Uh, oh!_' I thought and flipped up to avoid. "Alright my friend, you ready to have fun?" I whispered to Con-soul. His answered me by getting into a formation he and I worked on.

'_Patronized Gaara, get him mad, get attacked and then attack him!' _I thought out a simple plan. "Come on, Gaara! Come and get me!!" I yelled.

"What on earth is that girl thinking!?" I heard Gai ask.

"She seems to be… toying with him." Kakashi answered.

"She's crazy!" Rock Lee yelled.

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled as Gaara was trying to attack me from the ground. "I'm insane!"

"Come down here and fight me equally, Amaya Hyuuga!" Gaara's raspy voice brought me back to the fight.

"I am!" I whispered to myself. "Arial Ace: Flying Cougar and Coyote!"

Con-soul jumped into the air. I flipped off Con-soul and was floating be side him while I transformed into a cougar. And then, landed on the ground, in cougar form.

Gaara was shocked but recovered quickly. He tried to put me into the sand coffin but, I dodge very single attack. Con-soul vanished after ten minutes of my dodging attacks. _Damn! You weren't supposed to leave, Con-soul!_

When I was forced back into human form from losing a lot of my chakra, everyone was looked drowsy. I took my attention to the other finalist. Temari had grin on her face and Kankuro looked down at me evilly. _'This has to be the beginning of Taking Konoha! Oh no, the Hokage!!_' I looked away from Temari and Kankuro and gazed up to the where the Hokage and the Kazekage were sitting. Now, I saw a pale impersonator of the Kazekage holding a kunai to the Hokage's throat.

"Orochimaru." I whispered finally to myself.

Then, a growling plus a groaning noise sounded off. I turned, slowly, to look over my left shoulder. I saw Gaara was on the ground, grasping his head. Also Temari and Kankuro were trying to pick up Gaara to carry him off.

"Oh dear." I whispered, in horror. "Now, we're in trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A new plan and more fighting

Chapter 14 A new plan and more fighting

I followed them. _This can not be good! If he lets Shicaku out fully, then everyone in the entire village will be doomed to the afterlife! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!_

I looked back behind me. Sasuke was following me.

"Uchiha, you're crazy!" I screamed continuing to tree hop.

"I want a piece of this guy! So, get out of my way, Hyuuga!" Sasuke tried to pass me but pushed him into a tree.

"You'll be killed!" I screamed and pushed him backwards.

"Screw you!" Sasuke yelled and pulled me backwards. Then skidded ahead of me.

"Screw you too!" I yelled but he was too far ahead of me.

After awhile, I could hear Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and some else I couldn't recognize behind me.

"Well, Naruto, Hurry up!" Sakura's voice said.

"Sorry Sakura!" Naruto's screamer type of a voice yelled back.

"Hey! There's someone just up ahead! It smells like sand, blood and…….rain?! That's unusual" Unrecognizable said.

"Why is it unusual?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it's a girl!" Unrecognizable said.

_SHIT!! They've found me!_ "Go away! You'll get hurt! I'll get Sasuke! You'll get killed if you face Gaara!" I screamed.

Now they were in sight. The unrecognizable voice belonged to a puppy. "Hey! You're the missing Hyuuga girl!"

I growled. "Yes, I am! Now go away! You'll be killed!"

"If you're so worried, why don't you follow your own advice!?" Sakura yelled.

"Because I have lived and known them since I was 7-years-old! They can kill you before you can say a jutsu!" I screamed. They were next to me.

"Your point? You're not the only one who can handle anything!" Naruto yelled.

I looked behind me. There were sound ninja were about to throw a few kunai at us. That would be like slamming your head into 30 kunai! I pushed the 4 of them down to avoid getting hit. I was the only one of us 5 who got hit.

"I'll stay here that way you guys can get Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled and started to fight of the ninja.

"Dumb ass," I said. "Those ninja are very skilled."

"So? Shikamaru can handle it!" Naruto reassured.

"Cute, but he'll have to be incredibly intelligent to trick them into a trap. That's the only way to defeat them." I said.

"You sure know a lot about Sand and Sound ninja." Sakura stated

"I've been with them since I was 7." I said. Then I remembered something that happened 1 year ago.

_**Flashback 1 year ago**_

_She threw 10 kunai and several needles "Give me your best shot, Kitty-cat!"_

_Crow moved in front of the weapons. "You should know that I'll make Crow protect me, no mater what!" Kankuro said._

_But, she wasn't paying any attention to Kankuro even though she heard him. Her focus was on the tall, pale, snake-eyed man staring at her._

"_Hey, you got a problem with me or something!?" She screamed._

_The man came closer. She could feel every muscle tighten with every step of the man's._

_Kankuro and Temari came behind her and covered her mouth._

"_She wasn't bothering me. It's okay you can release her, Kankuro, Temari." The man said._

"_You did it now, May!" they whispered in her ear and released her._

"_So, got a problem with me or what? I saw you staring at me." She said._

_He looked down into her cheap eye-contacts. "No, I don't I have a problem with you, May. I have a problem with your fighting method."_

"_You do? Doesn't everybody have that problem with me?! And who are you!?"_

"_May, Shut your mouth before it gets you trouble!" Temari said._

"_She's okay, Temari." He said. "My name is Orochimaru."_

_She gasped then shut her mouth. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama, for yelling at you."_

"_Its okay, May. Here let me teach you a method of fighting. It is stealth and Spy, as I call it. Would you like that?" Orochimaru asked._

_She nodded._

_He taught her, for 2 and half hours, at least a few techniques and 2 methods. After that, he taught her several jutsus every night after that for a month._

**End of flashback.**

"I know what they can do!" I said, shortly after shaking away the memory. "I've been taught jutsus, ones that you can't even imagine in your dreams, from Orochimaru."

"WHAT!!" the three of them yelled at once.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"He came to Suna a while ago. I was sparing with Kankuro when I caught a glimpse of him. He taught me several methods to fight and jutsus." I said, not looking at them. "But that doesn't matter! What matters now is Gaara and Sasuke." I winced. The kunai in my back were in deep and I was losing too much blood.

"You should stop, Amaya-san." The dog said. "Your wounds are deep and losing blood."

"No!" I snapped. "Gaara only listens to me. I'm the only one who can stop him!"

Naruto looked at me. I could feel his eyes burning the side of my head. "No. I'll stop him and get Sasuke back." He said.

I looked at him in surprise. The look on his face it was full of determination and hope. _He might be able to stop Gaara. _

I closed my eyes and stopped tree hoping. "I'm counting on you, Naruto! Open his eyes for me!" I yelled to him. I didn't stick around to hear his reply. I turned around went straight back to the stadium. I helped fight sound ninja with Kakashi and Gai.

After, what was like an hour, everyone in the stadium was awake. I went to Neji's seat.

"Neji!" I screamed.

"Amaya?" He asked, groggily. "What happened? All I remember is seeing feathers and passing out. How did your match go?"

I told him everything. Everything from leaving the stadium to coming back.

"Wow!" He said.

"Are you feeling okay, Neji?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Then _**BOOM!! **_We looked, instinctively, where the sound came from. There was a huge cloud of dust about a mile away from where the trio.

"Gaara." I whispered, in shock. I knew he lost against Naruto. The kid actually did it.

I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder. I leaned into Neji's side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Hello and Good bye

After Neji and I left the area, I caught glimpse of Kiba and Akamaru. Of course, I raced over to Kiba and hugged him.

"So, you're officially back, then?" He asked, hugging me back.

"Yep! I'm back, Kiba-san!" I laughed/cried into his jacket. It was felt so good to be home, officially. I had my best friend and older brother back along with my family. But my life was back in Suna. What'll I do?

I released Kiba and looked at Neji. "Neji, I can't stay here. You know that right? I'm sorry but my life is back in Suna."

Neji and Kiba looked at me. I stared back with tears in my lavender eyes. They knew I was right.

"Amaya!!" a voice, croaked but still recognizable. I slowly turned to see Gaara, hurt badly, with Temari and Kankuro holding him up and Baki.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Final goodbyes.

I gasped. "Gaara!" I yelped

"I'm fine." He said.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

This time Baki spoke. "The Kazekage is dead and it is decided that Gaara is to be the next Kazekage."

"Wow, that's great. What does that have to do with me?"

"Amaya, I know this hard but you need to come back." Temari said.

"But you can come back whenever you want!" Kankuro finished.

"As long as I know you're going you'll b permitted." Gaara croaked.

I turned back around to face Neji and Kiba. Then I looked back at my team then back at Neji and Kiba. I blinked at them; several memories that flashed before my life. There was one that I regretted.

**Flashback 5 years ago. Leaving town**

_A girl with long brown hair listened at the door, about 7-years-old. She grinned down hear teeth with every sob her mothers. Then she went to the wall. Her older brother pounded against his bed. He had taken their fathers death pretty hard._

_She slid down the wall, covering her ears. She couldn't stand either sound. _

_Then she stood up and grabbed her weapons poach, a duffel bag full of clothes, and a picture of 4 people. _

_She gazed at the picture and broke down crying herself. After a couple of minutes, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and went to her bedroom window. She opened it and launched herself through. She continued to run until she couldn't any more._

**End of flashback.**

I've regretted running away ever since.

I let my head drop and gave a wicked smile. "Sorry, I ran away from this place when I was 7. I have lived in regret since." I lifted my head and looked at my team. "Sorry, my place might be here."

About 2 seconds later, 2 hands pulled me back. I would have toppled backward if Neji and Kiba didn't catch me. They started to yell at me while holding me in the "dip" position.

"Are you crazy!?" Kiba yelled.

"You're willing to betray your village for us?! You can't deny your village for us!" Neji yelled.

"I don't get it! First you want home then you want me to go away!? Make up your minds!" I screamed, with a confused look on my face. I was so confused!

"Go back to Suna!" They screamed in unison.

"Really? You want me to go back? Why?!" I asked.

They were taking turns speaking to me.

"Because you grew up there." Neji said.

"And you know the area more there then here!" Kiba said.

"Plus you belong to Suna." Neji said.

"And you belong with Gaara and Baki and his team!" Kiba said.

"They need you!"

"And you need them!"

"You need me too!" I stated.

"Go back to Suna!" They screamed in unison, again.

"Okay!" I screamed.

They lifted me back to my feet. My knees hurt from being in that position too long!

"So you'll come back with us?" Temari asked.

I looked at Neji and Kiba. "Yeah, but I'm coming back to haunt you 2!"

"Fine with me, as long as I know you're alive, everything is okay with me." Kiba said.

I smiled at him then looked to my older brother. I gave him the 'well, what are you going say' look.

He didn't say anything. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. Then he wrapped his arm around me.

He started to stroke my hair. Then he said something. "You are the strongest, most courageous girl I want as sister. Just come back to visit or _I'll _haunt you!"

"Okay." I said but my voice was muffled by his arm.

Then he released me and looked in my eyes. "Become as strong as you can, Amaya Hyuuga. And remember, I'll want you to see your boyfriend, if you ever get one!"

"_NEJI!_" I screamed.

"Well, it's true!" He said.

A hand was placed on my left shoulder. I looked but only saw red hair. "Gaara!" I said.

"Let's go. This mush is driving me up a wall." He said in his normal voice.

I smiled. "Alright. Bye! I love you, Neji! Don't forget me, bro! You as well, Kiba!" I yelled. And I ran to catch up with my team.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 the end

Chapter 17 the end

So there you have it. You have just finished part 1 of my life.

Well here are some after facts.

1. I become a chunin 6 months after this whole thing!

2. Temari starts dating Shikamaru. O La La!

3. Gaara gets taller then me! (NO! now I'm the short one!)

4. Neji begins to look like dad before he had.

5. Kankuro becomes Chunin 6 months after me.

6. I become Gaara's assistant. (Not a fun job!!!)

Well, you'll find out a little more in the next story _Together forever and finding life._

Until I get to the next story, good-bye for. Hope you liked my life story, part 1!


End file.
